私に返してください
by Elfe Allen
Summary: Kenapa kita dilahirkan, itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama ini, apakah kita akan tau jawabannya, yang jelas tidak tapi mungkin kita hidup untuk menjalani kehidupan ini dan itulah yang mungkin menjadi alasan kita untuk hidup.


Tanpa dia diriku seperti gelas yang kosong yang tak ada yang mengisi. Sama seperti hidupku tidak ada yang bisa mengisinya lagi semenjak dia pergi. Hidupku hampa tanpa ada dirinya di sampingku. Sungguh menyedihkan kehidupanku saat ini. Namun apa yang aku harus lakukan selain menjalani kehidupan yang kejam ini. "Tidak ada pertemuan tanpa perpisahan," yah itulah motto dari dunia ini meskipun kita berjuang keras demi menjaga sesuatu pasti suatu hari nanti akan terlepas dari tangan kita. Jika seperti ini lalu, untuk apa aku hidup hanya demi melihat orang yang kusayangi jatuh satu persatu. Kebenaranya adalah dunia ini sangat tidak adil bagi siapapun yang hidup di planet ini (Bumi). Menjalani hidup tanpa seorang pendamping seperti seorang _Anti Social_ itu sangat berat. Namun apa dayaku jika terus begini, tidak akan mudah bagi seseorang yang dipaksa untuk melihat kerabatnya meninggal. Namun kita semua akan mengalami itu semua tanpa ada yang memberitahu kecuali ada utusan yang datang, tapi utusan tersebut hanya ada di masa lalu dan tidak akan bisa ke masa sekarang. Tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa menikmati hidup ini dengan perlahan tanpa kita sadari sedikitpun. Kita sama sama tahu kita di lahirkan dari janin seorang ibu. Namun berbeda dengan _Android Giftia_ yang di dilahirkan dari sebuah mesin dan di modifikasi seperti manusia. Namun mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama seperti halnya manusia yang bisa mencapai umur 80 tahun sementara Giftia hanya bertahan selama 81.920 atau kira kira 9 tahun 4 bulan. Dan itulah yang membuat kami yang memiliki _Android_ tersebut sangat kecewa jika mereka di ambil paksa. Lalu aku selalu bertanya kenapa aku harus dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

私に返してください

(Watashi ni kaeshite kudasai)

Sebuah Kisah Fiksi Dari

 **プラスティック・メモリーズ**

(Plastic Memories)

Oleh

 ** _«Elfe Allen»_**

.

.

.

.

.

[«Kantor Terminal Departemen Service 1»]

Tampak semua orang melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing masing dengan normal. Tapi ada duatu kejanggalan, yaitu pria berambut abu abu terurai alami yang sering dipanggil Tsukasa ini tampak kusut wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria pada keadaan apapun. Semua teman kerjanya bingung mau melakukan apa karena mereka tahu kenapa Tsukasa begitu. Mereka sejak tadi berkumpul di dekat meja kepala seksi Yamanobe untuk membicarakan tentang Tsukasa.

"Hai, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yamanobe kepada bawahannya, mereka semua langsung berpikir masing masing.

"Bagaimana kalau memberinya cuti selema beberapa minggu kedepan sampai keadaannya membaik?" Saran Zack kepada semua orang yang berkumpul disana.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau tidak memikirkannya dulu? Kalau dia cuti siapa yang akan menggantikan posisinya HAH!" Bentak Michiru kepada Zack sambil mencengkram kerah lawannya. Mereka berdua satu tim dalam melakukan pekerjaan, atau lebih tepatnya patner. Mereka selalu bersama seperti kakak perempuan yang cantik dan adik laki laki yang imut, namun saat mereka membicarakan sesuatu selalu mereka akan berdebat.

"Akukan hanya memberi saran, memangnya tidak boleh." Jawab Zack dengan nada tidak mengenakkan sambil memasang wajah tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa apaan ekspresimu itu." Michiru mengeluarkan _death glare_ yang bisa membuat seekor anjing pingsan kepada Zack, namun beruntungnya Zack adalah Android Giftia jika tidak dia sudah kena serangan jantung sejak dari tadi.

"Hei sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Sahut Kazuki, mereka berdua langsung tegang melihat Kazuki memincingkan matanya kearah mereka berdua, tanpa bla bla bla lagi Michiru langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain dari Kazuki.

"Apa apaan kelakuan kalian itu? Apa kalian tidak berniat tidak membantu teman kalian." Eru meninggikan nada bicaranya dari biasanya, mungkin dia terbawa emosi sampai wajahnya memerah begitu. Orang yang dimaksud tadi langsung mendengus sambil menampilkan mimik tidak suka.

"Baiklah, apakah ada saran yang lain?" Yamanobe angkat suara sekali lagi. Semuanya tampak berpikir lagi, ekspresi mereka berbeda beda dari mulai yang melamun, meletakkan tangan kanan mereka di pipi, ada yang mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan yang lainnya lagi.

"Ah aku punya ide, tapi aku tidak yakin kalian termasuk Michiru akan menyukainya." Constance mengajukan sebuah ide yang sepertinya kurang bersahabat bagi Michiru, terlihat dari kata _termasuk Michiru_ dan itu membuat Michiru semakin sebal.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kazuki namun Constance memberikan jeda dari pertanyaan Kazuki membuat semua orang yang berkumpul penasaran akan jawaban tersebut, Constance tersenyum simpul.

"Mendekatlah kalian semua." Constance membisikkan sesuatu kepada semua orang, banyak yang terjadi diantara bisikkan Constance, ada yang terkejut, ada yang melongo (sebuah ekspresi seperti melamun tapi itu bersamaan dengan ekspresi terkejut, ah sudalah sulit menjelaskannya) dan macam macam yang lainnya.

"Baiklah alan kupikirkan hal tersebut." Yamanobe menunjukkan isyarat setuju kepada Constance, itu membuat Constance tersenyum kembali.

"Mohon bantuannya Kazuki-san." Constance membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Kazuki, sementara Kazuki terkejut akan hal itu selama bekerja di Terminal Departemen Service.

«2 Tahun Kemudian, 6 November 20XX. 06:00 AM»

Banyak yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini, mereka bekerja masing masing dan menikmati liburan bersama. Dan juga keadaan Tsukasa sudah mulai membaik meski dia karang bicara kepada temannya, membuatnya di juluki sebagai _Anti-Social_ oleh beberapa teman kerja yang baru ataupun kepala Departemen Service yang dianggap dingin oleh seksi seksi lain seperti Yamanobe.

Tsukasa baru tersadar dari mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantui dirinya, ia terkejut saat dasar dari mimpi tersebut.

"Hah, ternyata mimpi itu lagi." Tsukasa menggela nafas saat tau itu adalah mimpi dan dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di dekat tataminya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Selesai melakukan aktivitasnya dia berangkat bekerja ke Terminal Departemen Service dengan seragam yang biasa ia gunakan sebagaimana mestinya. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan angka 07:34, sepertinya ia akan telat kali ini, ia mempercepat dan memperlebar langkah kakinya.

Sesampainya di Terminal Service ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam dan tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar namun ternyata masih sepi, entah kemana semuanya dan ruangannya begitu gelap meskipun ini sudah pagi. Saat ia mau melangkahkan kakinya ruangannya tiba tiba menjadi terang, Tsukasa sempat memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat karena rangsangan cahaya tersebut membuat matanya menjadi sakit.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, TSUKASA." Terdengar suara banyak orang di sana dan langsung riuh ketika ucapan selamat itu. Tsukasa membuka matanya kembali ia melihat Yamanobe, Kazuki, Constance, Sherry, Zack, Ren, Michiru, Yasutaka, dan beberapa teman barunya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Taukasa." Ucapan selamat itu di berikan Michiru sambil berjalan mendekat ke Tsukasa sambil membawa kotak bingkisan di tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Tsukasa. "Ini hadiah dariku." Ucapnya sambil memberikan bingkisan tersebut kepada Tsukasa.

"Terima kasih, Michiru." Tsukasa tersenyum simpul saat mengatakan ucapan tadi, semuanya mengucapkan ucapan selamat secara pribadi setelah serentak melakukannya. Disinah mereka mulai menikmati acara ini dengan damai dan penuh canda tawa. Mereka melakukannya sampai sore dan tidak kenal waktu.

[Suara Telepon Berdering]

"Ah." Yasutaka terkejut dengan ponsenya yang berdering. Ia kemudian melihat dari siapa oanggilan tersebut, tertulis disana _Departemen Service Pusat_ lalu ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?... Apakah benar... Baiklah baiklah, suruh dia menunggu di depan kantor... Terimakasih atas bantuannya... Yah yah." Selesai bercakap lewat telepon Yasutaka memberi kode kepada seluruh temannya kecuali Tsukasa untuk berkumpul di meja milik seksi Yamanobe.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tsukasa bertanya kepada seluruh temannya tersebut, namun mereka hanya tersenyum sambil melihat dirinya.

"Tsukasa, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kami berikan di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Apa kau sudah siap." Yasutaka memberikan pertanyaan kepada Tsukasa dan Tsukasa hanya mengangguk pelan kepada Yasutaka.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ia memberikan ucapan tersebut dan seaaat kenudian pintu masuk ruangan ini bergeser dan menampakan sosok anak kecil berusia 15 tahun. Mata Tsulasa melebar tak kala melihatnya, seseorang yang sangat begitu ia kenal, seseorang yang dulu bersamanya selama 1 bulan bersamanya.

"Apa tidak mungkin." Tsukasa tidak percaya kepada pengelihatannya sendiri. Seakan pengelihatannya menipu dirinya. Ia bahkan sampai menitihkan air mata.

"Ini aku Tsukasa-kun." Ucap anak tersebut. Tsukasa sekali lagi tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Tadaima." Tsukasa kembali terkejut dibuatnya ia segera memeluk anak tersebut, ia menangis sesaat setelah memeluknya. "Okaerinasai, Isla." Pertemuan yang mengharukan ini di sakaikan oleh semua teman kerjanya. Mereka berdua mengacuhkan teman temannya, dan juga teman kerjanya menggoda mereka berdua tapi mereka tetap mengacuhkannya.

 **«Dan inilah Awal baru yang akan dimulai**.»

 ** _~Owari/Kepp Continue?~_**


End file.
